


In Love

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the girlfriend, Overprotective Anya, Young Love, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya finds out her cousin is in love and is worried. Especially when she hasn't even met the girl yet.





	In Love

Lexa is 18 and Anya is NOT okay.

She's been at uni for less than half a year and she's already in  _love_.

One of the worst parts of it is that Anya hasn't even met the girl yet.

How does she know she's good enough?

Plus, she doesn't want her cousin getting hurt again.

After a year of dating Costia in high school, they split amicably but Lexa was still hurt by it.

Anya doesn't think Lexa is ready to jump back into another relationship.

Unfortunately, Lexa gets really defensive about this girl.

She's  _sure_  they're in love and that  _they're_ ** _it_** _for each other_.

Ugh. Teenagers.

Lexa spends most of the time looking at her phone with a big stupid grin on her face or talking on the phone.

That one was a surprise as most kids these days don't like talking on the phone.

It makes Anya nervous. She sees her baby cousin getting sucked deeper and deeper into the relationship and Anya hasn't even vetted the girl yet.

Luna's met her since they all go to uni together and she says she's cool but Luna isn't exactly someone she can put her faith in.

She is  _not_  still a bit jealous.

(She is.)

Anya is completely suspicious of this girl and when she finally meets her she's ready to size her up.

She can see the fear in blue eyes and internally smirks at still being intimidating without trying.

(So she's trying a little so what?)

The blonde still smiles brightly at her and offers her hand.

Anya almost doesn't shake it but Lexa's glare has her moving to grasp the blonde's outstretched hand.

They spend some time talking and Anya learns a bit more about the girl.

She's bright and bubbly and smiley.

Anya isn't sure about her but with the way Lexa looks at her, she knows her cousin is in too deep to write her off.

However, Clarke makes Lexa smile brighter than she's ever seen, her eyes always shining around the blonde.

Sometimes the blonde teases Lexa, making her blush and trip over her words before laughing.

Lexa pouts and Clarke kisses it into a smile.

Ugh.

At the end of the day, Anya concedes.

 _Only_  because Clarke looks at Lexa with as much love in her eyes as Lexa does her.


End file.
